


Separate

by Luupuuus



Category: Apologia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luupuuus/pseuds/Luupuuus
Summary: 休丹西2018年话剧Apologia同人，彼得和西蒙是他一人分饰二角饰演的一对缺爱兄弟。彼得暴躁银行家大哥，西蒙破碎空洞作家小弟。十几年前的意大利，彼得要去上大学了，而西蒙正在夜晚游荡包含路人/西蒙，轻微暗示彼得/西蒙





	Separate

“你多少钱？”陌生人问。

“多少钱？”西蒙说。

“快黎明了，你不会等到别的客人了。”陌生人说，“我不做全套，给你十五。”

西蒙没有回答，但也没有离开。他的眼神落在那男人身上，却并没真正看到他。陌生人翻出钱包，把钱递过去，西蒙没伸手去接。

“你磕嗨了？”那人怀疑道。他把钱丢到地上，就去一手碰住西蒙的脸，一手去翻他的眼皮检查他的瞳孔。

“操，你冷得像冰。”陌生人说，“这种天气里你该穿个外套的。”

“我的外套丢了。”西蒙说。他静默了一阵，在男人亲过来的时候偏头避开，然后蹲下，一张张把钱捡起来。因为手指僵硬，他把钱叠好、塞进裤子口袋的动作很是笨拙。那男人眉头已经挑起，正待发火，见西蒙还是收了钱，转而笑了起来。

“第一次干这个？”他说。

“这个？”西蒙说。

“嘿，别装得太过，你知道的。你成年了。你成年了吧？”那人说着，却并没在意答案会是怎样，西蒙也没给他答案。他把西蒙推到巷子口，一边走一边单手去解皮带。才隐到路灯照不见的地方，他就抓住西蒙的手往自己裤裆里塞。

“操！”他当即被冰得大叫一声，把手松开了。

西蒙低头看自己的手指头，把它们蜷曲又伸直，但方才那片刻的热烘烘已然消散，他的手指恢复了毫无知觉。

那男人扬起巴掌，想给他一耳光，又在西蒙的容貌前败下阵来，悻悻把手放下。“我不该先给钱的。”他挫败地说，伸手在西蒙身上乱摸一通，还隔着衬衫去揉了揉这男孩的胸。西蒙的躯体倒是软的，但还是冷，似乎全无体温，几近尸体。

他把手从西蒙的领口伸进去，在成年男性掌心的热度下，西蒙的乳头很快挺了起来。陌生人把它夹在两根指头中间搓动，又用指甲使劲掐了一下。他特意去仔细观察西蒙的表情，但是什么也没得到。既无屈辱，也没谄媚。没浮现快感，也未展露疼痛。他不顺从，却也没有反抗。这不免有些败兴，但从某种意义来说，又太令人兴致勃发——像是一个完美的、非人的工具或玩偶，像个他妈的性爱娃娃。

陌生人把手伸出来，捏住西蒙的下巴，他指甲盖陷在这男孩下巴处的凹陷里，他这样观察了他几秒钟，随后将手指上移，去拨弄西蒙的下唇。不管他如何动作，西蒙还是那副样子——呼吸浅浅的，眼睛眨得很慢。像是此时他不在这里，像他是缺席的。

男人的手指沿着西蒙下颚的曲线向后滑，在他的后颈开始施压。那块地方被西蒙略长的卷发盖得严严实实的，一来二去，头发丝不免夹到陌生人的指缝中，东一卷西一弯的。这男孩的背脊直直的，腿弯却在成年男子的力道下慢慢弯下，终于，一只膝盖落到地上，接着是另一只。他人跪了下去，却因为后脑的发丝被那人牵着，头不得不高高仰着。一时间，西蒙的脸被打下来的月光和阴影割裂。

他的半张脸白皙洁净，几乎透明，几乎像是梦中之物，另外半张脸则只有眼睛在黑暗里闪动。那人骂了句什么，推搡了一下，叫西蒙完全没到阴影里去。他叮了咣当地解开皮带，把那玩意掏了出来——他已经很硬了。

这时，西蒙的眼神终于有了变动，他的视线下移，落在了那根老二上面。他没有往后躲，也没有羞耻、厌恶，就只是看到了而已。

“哦，这个。”西蒙说。

他还想说些什么来着，但是陌生人没再给他这个机会。对方一手用拇指把他的牙齿撑开，另一手急急撸了两把，迫不及待地捅了进去。这一下也太快了，西蒙被撞得往后仰了仰，眉头霎时皱了起来，他鼻翼煽动，喉结不断滚动，双手不由自主去抓那男人的裤子，来求取一些支撑。

那人压住西蒙后脑，不让他后撤，胯下又浅浅抽查了几下，才终于松开手。西蒙立刻后退，拼命呼吸而胸膛鼓起，而正当他因此张大嘴时，陌生人再次毫不留情地捅了进去，直到最深处。这下，西蒙喉头里发出狭迫的“咯咯”声，他首次流露出痛苦的神情，双目紧闭，眼皮上挤出小小的褶皱。那男人这次挟持了更长时间，他甚至用拇指自外按压西蒙的喉咙，想要透过皮肉感受到自己阴茎的形状。西蒙被搞得完全忘了如何呼吸，他抓着男人裤子的手向上攀附，像是溺水的人一样胡乱拉扯着男人的衬衫。他被放开时，弯身下去不断干呕着，他的背脊止不住颤抖。

陌生人兴奋极了，他贪婪地睁大眼睛，对着西蒙打飞机。当西蒙直起身来之后，这孩子眼仁因水光而润泽，鼻尖和脸颊泛红，嘴唇也不再浅到发白，而是透出粉色。他的呼吸还很急促，头发凌乱，几缕卷卷的刘海贴在脑门上。他看起来终于像个活人了。这让陌生人险些就这样射到他脸上。

“你身上总算还有点地方是热的。”他说。

他掐住自己的根部，让自己冷却一会儿，让快感延长，也顺便让西蒙把气喘匀。他现在有点相信西蒙是第一次了，这孩子的口活水平勉强达到不叫牙齿磕到对方的程度，这还是因为他在强行掰大他的嘴巴。他现在回过味来，隐约觉察到西蒙也许根本不是做这个的。但这无关紧要。

西蒙现在就是做这个的了。

陌生人揪住西蒙的头发，把他的脸抬起来，第三次往他嘴里捅。西蒙发出“唔唔”的闷声，小幅度摇着头。男人没搭理他，能进多深就进多深，直到西蒙受不了地把他的衣服抓紧，才会漫不经心地略微退开一些。这已经超越正常性交易的范畴了，普通的施暴或者羞辱所指的对象起码还是人，而他使用西蒙的样子，像是西蒙只是一个物件，一个玩意。之前西蒙塞在口袋的钱本来也没放多深，在挣动和摇晃间那几张纸币掉了出来，飘在地上。并没有人看到，也没人在意。

“操。”陌生人喘着气说。他脱出半截，让阴茎前端还留在西蒙嘴里：“让我看看你……我得看着你。”

他目光炙热，手上的动作却还一样的简单粗暴。他抓住西蒙的双手，让它们握住阴茎的后半截。现在他倒是想不起来方才如何被这双手着实冰到，而现在，西蒙的指尖带着浅浅血色，他的手也的确没那么冷了。

陌生人用手包住西蒙的手，快速捋动。西蒙依旧在竭力呼吸，他张大嘴，完全没去管那男人的龟头如何在他舌头上滑动，或者怎样从他唇间滑开，打在他薄薄的脸颊上。每当这时候，男人就非操纵着西蒙的手，再把那根东西塞回去，不过他没再进得那么深。西蒙也没再挣扎，就好像他生理上不至于那么难受，也就再没什么可介意的一般。

男人射出来时，仰头失神片刻，他回过神来第一件事就是捂住西蒙的嘴，不叫他把精液吐出。当他松开西蒙的手时，这男孩的双臂像是提线断裂的木偶一样垂到身体两侧。

他们目光相接之际，男人惊了一瞬。他把这个像梦游一样的孩子叫住时，对方就是这样的——他的眼神落在这里，却仿佛什么也没真正看到。正是见到这样的眼神，这男人知道自己可以肆无忌惮地占些便宜，然而他没想到，直到现在，在被这样玷污和玩弄过后，男孩的眼睛还是空无一物，像是正从另一个世界回望。

像是此前的一切不过是不足为道的生理反应，像是他对此不以为意。像他不曾被真正伤害到。

陌生男人本已在提裤子，准备走了，见他这副模样，反而生出兴味来。西蒙这样，令人只想继续，甚至想要更加过分。想知道他是否能维持这副样子到结束，想知道如果不存在结束，他会何时真正崩溃，用何种手段，才能最终撬开这具躯壳。

男人一边系着皮带，一边伸脚踩到西蒙的阴茎上，他以恰当的力道隔着牛仔裤揉弄——或许不免比恰当要更重些，毕竟透过鞋底，他的感受不太精确。他的施虐欲和亵玩心一半一半，踩得时重时轻，按理说这年纪的男孩多半无法自控，别说这样，哪怕不施加任何刺激，他们也会无缘由的忽上忽下。但是西蒙裤子的布料始终保持平整。这孩子没有勃起。

那人扬起眉毛，出于被怠慢的不满，他用鞋尖那一点地方踩到西蒙胯下，恶意地慢慢施加力道。既然无法激起快感，那纯粹的疼痛也是一样的。他等着一点示弱的迹象，一点破碎的预兆，类似眼底的泛红，发梢的颤抖，加快的呼吸，仓促的哽咽，如此种种。但他一无所获，西蒙显然并不是毫无感觉，因为他不由自主顺着他的力度往后倾倒着，最终跪坐到了自己的小腿上。但他什么也没给他。

坐到在地时，西蒙的大腿还是敞开的。他被这样踩到泥里，却还大敞四开，如同不知事的小动物，因而可如此轻易被虐待。偏偏他被凌辱至此，却对世界仍然保持完全敞开。

“你不疼吗？”他问。他用脚面有一下没一下地顺着西蒙的会阴部往下捋。

西蒙没有回答。过了一阵，陌生人才意识到这是怎么回事，意识到这点令他鼠蹊部一阵跳动，他刚刚射过，还没这么快能再硬起来，但是他的下体已经开始发胀。

西蒙没有回答，是因为他不能，是因为他还含着他的精液。

陌生人把脚收了回来。“……吞下去。”他说，他说话时自己先不由自主吞咽了一下。

西蒙没有动，他的眼仁澄澈，黑白分明，他看他的神情像是在问询自己应该怎么做，像个好奇的、羞赧的稚童，天真而安分。

“你是个好孩子，你会为了我咽下去的，对吧？”那人诱导道。他把手覆上西蒙的头顶，轻轻抚摸他。西蒙仍然没有动作，但他在他手下是这样的温顺，近乎依赖，于是那人带上微笑，成竹在胸地等待着。

他紧紧盯住西蒙的喉咙，这少年的脖颈细白纤柔，喉结也不太明显，哪怕躯体已经和成人相近，孩子的特质也还会从这样那样的细节里展现出来。他等着他咽下的那一刻，因为在这样的夜里，这样的地方，这样的少年会为了仅仅是陌生人的赞许而做出所有事，他知道那一刻总会到来的。

西蒙抬着头，把嘴抿成细线。他几乎……他就要这样做了。但就在此时，一道身影从陌生人身后突然现出，飞起一脚把男人踹翻，又扑上去狠狠打了几拳。这个盛怒的、暴躁的新来者回身拉扯着西蒙，他的咆哮和那人的痛呼交织在一起。

“站起来。给我他妈的站起来。操，吐掉！快吐掉！”

西蒙顺着他的力道站起来，因为久跪，不免踉跄了下。他因此依偎到了他的臂弯里。陌生男人蜷曲着从地上抬眼望去，看到的就是两个紧挨着的极其相似的面容，一者死水无波，一者因愤怒而面目扭曲。

“西蒙，快他妈的吐掉！”

任谁也无从错认，他们无疑是一对兄弟。新来的那个看起来是哥哥，他略比西蒙高了半头，也还太年轻，但神态里已经有一种凌盛的、大家长式的威严和从容，哪怕他此刻因气急而双目赤红，牙关紧咬。他抓着西蒙双臂的手紧紧揪住弟弟的衬衣，看起来快要开始打他了，可他不会这样做的，起码不会打自己的亲人，因为陌生男人知道，愤怒的另一面总是悲伤和痛苦。

他趁一时间没人留意，赶紧拎着裤子猫腰逃走。这时候，西蒙才一偏头往地上啐了一口。有几丝白浊混着口涎从他嘴角留下，他伸袖子去擦，却被他的哥哥抢先一步用拇指重重抹净。西蒙腾出口来招呼了一声：“嗨，彼得。”他的脸被彼得揉成一团，声音古怪，但没人发笑。他把手虚虚扶在彼得腰间，这将两个人隔出一点距离，叫这一幕不至于和一个过分亲昵拥抱别无二致。

他哥哥不定是从哪个正式场合上出来的，穿着全套西装，头发梳到脑后，只有几丝散落在额前，在这样冷的夜里，他额头还带了一层汗水，浑身散发着逼人的热力。西蒙冻了太久，躯体已经麻木，被这样拥着，才渐渐觉出冷热来，他的牙关发出微微的咯咯声，除此之外没别的动作。彼得见状，解下西服外套一把把西蒙裹了起来，像是裹住一只刚刚洗过澡的小狗似的。

“没事了。西蒙，你……你这个该死的！——”彼得突然回身咒骂着大力踹倒了一旁的垃圾桶，然后回头来继续说，“——没事了。”

翻倒的桶顺着巷子滚了一阵，发出叮叮咣咣的声音。在夜的寂静中分外嘈杂。彼得单手撑住墙壁，仿佛不这样做他就会立刻跌倒。西蒙趁此机会，静静走过去把垃圾桶扶了起来。

“抱歉。”彼得疲惫地说。

“抱歉。”西蒙也说。

西装在西蒙身上显得过大，事实上，这件西装在彼得身上时肩线处也略有些大，但是在西蒙身上一下就过分明显了。他没把手伸进袖子，就这样披着，双手交叉拉住两边衣襟，依在墙角的阴影处，令人不由生出错觉，好似他并不在那里。瞬间望去，好似在西装之下空无一物。这一幕刺痛了彼得的眼睛。

他上前一步连衣服带人地把西蒙箍进怀里，带着他走出小巷往前行去。

“操，没他妈一家店开着门。继续走，快走，西蒙。我他妈要找点水给你漱漱你那操蛋的嘴。耶稣，为什么你他妈的总做这种事？要不是妈妈给我打了该死的电话，要不是我他妈的及时找到了你——”

“她给你打了电话？”西蒙插嘴。

“对，天杀的，妈妈打给我，说你他妈的晚餐时没出现，说你到了睡觉时也没出现。她很担心你，操。我也担心死你了。我他妈的找了你一整夜！”

“她出来找我了吗？”西蒙问。

“她找了，但她是夜里的航班，你知道的，她明天一早有个该死的讲座。她不得不赶去机场，不过要我找到你后立刻联系她。”

“这样。”西蒙说。

“我不会告诉她你都干了什么，但你不能总这样了，弟弟。”彼得说，”我不会每次都在。我……”

彼得卡了一下，而西蒙帮他说完：“你要去上大学了。”

这话让彼得停顿片刻。他仔细分辨其中是否含有指责的意味，但一如既往地，西蒙只是在阐述事实，其中没有任何感情因素，或者这感情太过细小和曲折，似他这等不敏锐的人，从来解读不出。

“我要去上大学了。”彼得重复，“你对此有什么想法吗？”

“我的想法？”西蒙问。

他的眼神凝聚了一些，像是从今晚至今，他首次被启动了，他僵化的大脑开始运转，开始思考。彼得抿嘴等待他的宣判，因要掩饰手指不安的搓动，而把拳头藏进了裤子口袋里。

“祝贺你。”西蒙说。

“我想问的不是这个。”彼得说。

“不是这个？”

“如果你，如果……你有想过要我留下吗？”

“哦。”西蒙说，仿佛这个想法才在他心里浮现似的，“留下？”

“我能申请休学，找个零工。我们住在一起，直到你高中毕业，长大一点。或者，或者你转学去我那里，我们去美国生活，你反正也不喜欢现在这个该死的学校。”

彼得看着西蒙，西蒙予以回视。前者呼吸加重，喉头发紧，后者目光涣散，神态游移。彼得不知道自己在期待何种答案，不知道自己该不该去期待一个答案。然后，在数不胜数的思绪当中，这样一个念头鲜明异常，它在彼得的脑子里像是坍陷的山岩一样隆隆作响地滚落，这将彼得压垮了，他默不作声地于此处崩塌了。

在没有店铺开着的时候，没有别人在的地方，在黎明之前的深夜，在意大利的无名之处，彼得看着他一团糟的弟弟，心里想得是，若他去吻西蒙的嘴，他会尝到陌生人精液的味道。

因为他无法承受，所以彼得令这念头一闪而逝。他像被火烫到般原地打了个抖，好在这天气该死的冷，给他做了十足伪装。他今后曾梦到过这夜，在梦里或许他做了不同的选择，但在他清醒的时候，他不再回想过，他从未敢于真正地、诚实地对自己发问，为何那时我不吻他呢。

“听，海鸥在叫，我们走到海边来了。”西蒙说。彼得等了一阵，但是他再没说出旁的话来。所以，事情看来就是如此了。

“天快亮了。”彼得说。

“是啊。”西蒙说。

“我会回来检查你的。我假期就会回来，我会看着你，我会……”彼得勉强说，“我会检查你，照看你的。有事给我打电话。”他顿了一下，又确认道，“这没那么糟糕，对吧？”

西蒙闻言笑了笑。这笑容本身，而不是其他东西，令他年少的、姣好的面容一瞬间绽放起来，令他苍白的美丽在夜里那些微不足道的光中熠熠生辉，但除此之外就什么也没有了。这只是人类本能的反应，在笑容之下，什么都不存在。

“没那么糟糕的。”他赞同着。


End file.
